


Zeta

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, M/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: Jolandina</p><p>Inspiroiduin luettuani Finistä Carmillan Harry/Charlien <a href="http://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=32066.msg635276#msg635276">Sieltä-täältä-tuulia</a> ja vaikka ensiksi halusinkin kirjoittaa versettömän harrycharlezin, tästä tuli kuitenkin osa sarjaa. Sarjan ekan ficin, Rahisevan gramofonin, lukeminen ei ole tarpeen tämän ymmärtämiselle, mutta siellä vihjaistaan kyllä Harryn aikeisiin tehdä jotain elämällään ;) Otsikko saattaa avautua paremmin <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zeta">Wikin</a> avulla, mutta lyhyesti klikkausongelmaisille: zetan arvo on seitsemän. Pottermaailmassa seitsemän on maaginen luku. Charlie on rakentanut seitsenkulmaisen kodan. Tämän nimi oli aluksi "Kota", mutta koska olen mukana aakkoshaasteessa, näin tilaisuuden ja tartuin siihen, hahaa! Kiitokset Yollelle betailusta <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeta

**Author's Note:**

> **Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!**

Charlie näkee unta, mutta ei sittenkään. Hän kääntää kylkeään, ja sytyjo-kuivatut lankut narahtavat.

 

_Ne on niin pieniä eikä kenelläkään ole vanhempia. Ihan äsken Inocencio vei puuroa pikkusiskolleen, syötti ja pyyhki lopuksi leuankin. Hän on viiden. Minäkään en osannut, en vielä siinä iässä. Kerron lapsille iltaisin jästisatuja, koska yksikään hoitaja ei osaa niitä._

 

Kulmikkaan rakennelman keskellä tulisija hohkaa lämpöä. Ikkunat ovat laseitta, eikä Charlie tiedä, kummalla kyljellä maata. Hän raottaa luomiaan, mutta sulkee ne taas, koska ei kuitenkaan näe mitään. Ei edes tähtiä. Olisiko pitänyt jättää katto rakentamatta? Suojaloitsu olisi ajanut saman asian, mutta Harry arvostaa enemmän puista kattoa. Sitä saattaa koskea käsillä.

Seitsemän päivää on liian kauan. Charlie on elänyt ilman Harrya kolmenkymmenenyhden vuoden ajan, mutta silti seitsemän päivää on liikaa. Odotustuskissaan hän on harkinnut mitä mielettömimpiä tekoja. Hän olisi tarttunut luutaansa ja lentänyt yli Atlantin, jos ylpeys olisi sallinut. Kolmannen päivän jälkeen hän haistatti lohikäärmeensonnat ylpeydelleen ja soitti mannertenväliselle porttiavainasemalle, mutta paikkoja ei ollut. Ja nopeallakin lentovauhdilla hän olisi ehtinyt perille vasta sen jälkeen, kun Harry olisi jo palannut kotiin.

Lähtemisen sijasta Charlie rakensi heidän pihalleen seitsenkulmaisen kodan. Sen keskelle hän osti täydelliset ruuanlaittovarusteet muuripannua myöten. Harry oli innostunut kokkauksesta. Kodan reunoja kiertäviä penkkejä pehmensivät kultaiset lampaantaljat. Charlie oli harkinnut alpakkaa, mutta ei halunnut pröystäillä. Rakentaminen kesti kaksi päivää ja kulutti niin paljon, ettei öisin näkynyt kiduttavia kuvia, vaan aamunkoittoon asti silkkaa sikeää pimeyttä.

Viidennen päivän aamuna tuli kirje.

 

_Esteban sanoi, että se on jokin lakko, mutta en olisi muutenkaan voinut vielä lähteä. Civizasta on tulossa kahden perheen lapset, vanhemmat kuolivat kaivosonnettomuudessa. Lapset haluavat nähdä minut. Ymmärräthän?_

 

Charlie ravasi heidän kotiaan edestakaisin kuin häkkiin ahdettu leijona. Hän ymmärsi, mutta ei hänen, Merlin soikoon, tarvinnut pitää siitä. Hänen puolestaan Harry voisi tuoda kaikki lapset tänne, kunhan tulisi itse mukana. Lapset ehkä tarvitsivat Harrya, mutta niin hänkin!

 

_"Olen pahoillani, herra Weasley, ei vieläkään yhtään peruutuspaikkaa. Kyllä, ilmoitamme heti, jos tilanne muuttuu."_

 

Milloin hänestä tuli näin riippuvainen? Charlie pohti istuessaan illalla Kotikolon portailla. Milloin hän menetti itsenäisyytensä? Milloin minusta tuli me ja ajasta aikaamme? Milloin hänen sydämensä lakkasi lyömästä, kun Harry ei ollutkaan käden ulottuvilla? Mistä lähtien hänen oli vaikea iloita _mistään_ , kun iloa ei voinut heti jakaa, kun muistot kävivät kipeää ja aikaa oli yhtäkkiä kaikkeen, mutta halua ei mihinkään?

 

_Yritän saada lipun lauantaille. Olethan kotona?_

 

Charlie oli ollut kotona aamusta lähtien, palannut Kotikolon ullakkohuoneesta "laittamaan paikkoja kuntoon"; valmistautumaan, hengittämään syvään ja kiertämään jälleen kehää ikkunan edessä. Vilkuilemaan synkeästi kulmiensa alta joka toisella askeleella. _Missä Harry viipyy?_ Illan tullen hän oli luovuttanut ja nukahtanut taljoille, koska ei kestänyt enää yhtään yötä yksin _heidän_ sängyssään.

 

_Ei yhtään Potteria. Kyllä, muistaisin varmasti, jos Harry Potter olisi tulossa meidän yhtiömme porttiavaimella._

 

Halko paukahtaa ja Charlie havahtuu juuri ennen kuin käsi solahtaa hänen rintansa ympäri ja lämmin hengitys hulmahtaa niskaan.

"Hei", Harry kuiskaa ja suukottaa kääntyvää poskea. "Anteeksi kun meni näin myöhään."

Charlie tuijottaa, näkee nyt selkeästi Harryn onnelliset, väsyneet kasvot. Hymyn, joka heilauttaa maailman takaisin radalleen ja kuohauttaa veren kiertämään sormissa asti. Hän nielaisee ja tuijottaa, räpyttäen silmiään kiivaasti, pusertaa sormensa Harryn sormien lomaan.

"Tykkään kodasta", Harry supattaa.

Charlie ei vastaa vaan vetää Harryn viereensä ja kietoo pitkät raajansa tämän ympärille. Ei omista, vaan lainaa lämpöä. Ei purista vaan pitelee lähellään, sivelee ja tunnustelee, opettelee uudestaan. Rakastaa.

"Oli ikävä", Charlie tunnustaa raskaalla äänellä Harryn kaulaan. "Ei enää ikinä näin kauaa."

"Ensi kerralla lähdet mukaan", Harry mutisee Charlien leukaperään.

"Yritäpä vain estää."


End file.
